


It's Ok to Be Tempted

by eyebrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, Fluff, M/M, alcohol use, and a baby slut drunk, artificial genitalia, genji is fine with both, he's a giggle drunk, teeth rotting fluff, with bad smut, zenyatta has two drunk moods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrows/pseuds/eyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta socializes with fellow teammates and goes back to Genji drunk. </p>
<p>Genji wants to go to bed. The omnic has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ok to Be Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh so..my first fic...ever!
> 
> I've been a Genyatta shipper since I got the game and was craving some very, specific content for the two. Since I couldn't really find what I wanted, I decided to try and write it myself! 
> 
> There are probably many mistakes, grammatical and otherwise, but after sitting on this for 5 days I just have to let it go. So please forgive me for any errors that are in here!
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoy!

 

Genji was in a deep meditation. He sat crossed-legged on the hard floor silent and still. His breathing was shallow, even, and concentrated. Every few minutes the soft _pssh_ of air releasing from his body would occasionally break the silence of the quiet room. 

It was late, a little after midnight and surprisingly, the base was quiet. There weren't any loud chattering to be heard, no explosions rang out in the halls, and not even Lucio’s music or one of Hanna’s games shook the walls. Overwatch it seemed, was resting. 

Genji would normally head to bed after his nightly meditation session, but there was a change in his schedule tonight. He was alone, his companion who shared the room, Zenyatta, was at another part of the base. Usually the pair were inseparable, but Genji was in no panic. Genji knew that his master was invited to socialize with Dr. Ziegler and Satya earlier and was awaiting his return. He recalled the conversation they had before Zenyatta left to join their teammates: 

_ “Genji, are you sure that you do not wish to accompany us? After all, it isn’t as if you do not know them. We are all friends.”  _

_ “Master, I had no plans to party tonight. It pleases me that they have asked you to join them for the evening. After all, you have more in common with them than I do. I would feel out of place.” _

_ The omnic drew closer to Genji. “Is there any implication to that statement my **pupil**?”  _

_ Genji straighten himself out and let out an embarrassingly amount of air. “M-master! Forgive me! I…I wasn’t trying to suggest that-  _

_ He was cut off by Zenyatta’s giggle. The ominic put up a hand to his mouth and continued to laugh at his student’s hasty apology. Genji chuckled sheepishly and lifted up an arm to massage the back of his head. If his visor was not on, Zenyatta could’ve clearly seen the green blush that had risen on his scarred cheeks.  _

_ “Of course you meant no harm.” Zenyatta floated over and placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “If you wish to join us, we will be in the common area.” _

_ “H..Hai.”  _

It had been several hours since Zenyatta had left to see the doctor and the team’s architect. Genji knew that he could go on to bed without him, but it would be comforting to know that Zenyatta was in close proximity while he slept. It was possessive of him, but the cyborg 

He stood up, deciding that meditation isn’t going to do him anymore good tonight. He glanced at the digital clock that was set on top of the only nightstand in the room:

_ 1:47 A.M.  _

‘So they really are partying.’ Genji thought to himself and chuckled at the idea of his master being a party animal. 

'A party omnic more like it.’ and Genji threw himself into another chuckle fit. Genji is an experienced fighter, excels in the martial arts and a dreaded Shimada assassin, but an extremely corny jokester. 

His little comedy session over with (for now), Genji headed for the door. One, almost two in the morning is too late for an omnic such as Zenyatta to stay up. Genji knew that Zenyatta hasn't recharged himself since the night before and the cyborg wondered how he was holding up.

But Genji didn’t have to wonder for long. There was a sudden barrage of quick knocks on the door followed by a low but strained,“ _Geeenjii_?” 

_ …..Lúcio?  _

The cyborg opened the door and was shocked to see what was behind it. There was Lúcio, of course, and he looked that he was rudely awaken from his sleep. His dreadlocks were not in his signature ponytail, he wore boxers with little frogs on them, and sported a death glare on his face. Genji would’ve complimented him on his outfit, if Lúcio were not hoisting his master over his shoulders. A very intoxicated master in fact. 

“They wouldn’t be quiet man I was like. ‘Guys please I need my beauty rest.’ But then the Doctor called me a baby and started singing to me. She cradled me too Oh My God I’m so glad D.va was out or I would never hear the end of it. And then HE!” Lúcio poked Zenyatta’s cheek and got a giggle in response. “He wouldn’t stop laughing and then I told them to stop or I would call Torb cause you know he likes to sleep and then-“

“Lúcio,” Genji interrupted, "I apologize for this….inconvenience. Let me take him from you. You just go back to bed.”

Lúcio nodded and carefully the two switched Zenyatta over to Genji. Zenyatta hummed in response and laughed again when Genji wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him steady. 

“Well, goodnight, I guess.” Lúcio waved, yawned, and headed back towards his room. Genji watched him until he was out of his view and quickly shut his door. 

Genji walked the short distance from the door to Zenyatta’s bed and gently placed the omnic down. Zenyatta sighed when his back made contact with the mattress. He stretched out, then looked up to the older ninja staring down at him. He laughed.

“Hello Genji.” 

“Zenyatta, what were you thinking?” Genji sat himself next to the bed on the floor, his hands on his knees staring at the drunken omnic. 

“Oh Genji it was all in good fun. Angela brought out the first bottle which I..uh..had to politely decline since normal alcohol isn’t very good for omnic bodies you know that. But then! She goes and pulls out a brand name omnic oil she brought just for me!” Zenyatta covered his mouth with his hands to show Genji how surprised he was when he saw it. “I couldn’t refuse that.” he whispered. 

Genji could feel his lips pull up into a smile. “Were they shocked to learn that you can drink?”

“We’ve talked about it before,but I wasn’t expecting to show them tonight! It was a little embarrassing, you know I hardly use this thing.” Zenyatta released his jaw hatch, but only slightly, just wide enough so Genji could see that it was opened. “I was spilling my drink for a while, but once I started to feel the oil kick in..I was goood for the rest of the evening.”

 Zenyatta adjusted his body so that he was completely facing Genji and the cyborg took the opportunity to look over at his master. Zenyatta wore a beige, well used oversized sweater; the neckline so stretched out that Genji could clearly see Zenyatta’s neck and collarbone structures. Genji eyes gazed over to the yoga pants that tightly fitted the omnic’s thick legs. They were crossed over each other, rubbing bashfully as Zenyatta realized his lover was staring at them. Genji could feel his heartbeat speed up, Zenyatta’s adorable behavior was a blessing to witness.

 He looked back towards his master’s face and removed his visor. Genji was most comfortable showing his face when he was only around his master. The cyborg’s insecurities faded away when the two delved in intimate and vulnerable moments such as this. Genji heard the slight gasp his drunk master gave when their gaze met each others. Genji would be lying if he said that Zenyatta’s behavior didn’t surprise him. In all the years they have known each other he has never seen Zenyatta in a state like this, and would have never thought it would be caused by alcohol. But Genji would also be lying if he said that he wasn’t entertained by his cute master’s demeanor. 

“So you all just went all out tonight?” Genji mused. 

“I mean..I didn’t _plan_ to Genji. I just wanted to keep up! Those ladies can hold their liquor. Especially Angela I don’t know how she does it but when Satya passed out-Oh! Oh Genji the poor woman tried her very best to stay with us!” Zenyatta started to laugh once again. 

Genji thought it was adorable that the monk is a giggle drunk. Although he enjoyed watching the intoxicated omnic try to focus on the conversation, but it was beginning to get very late. Genji looked back at the clock:

_ 2:26 A.M. _

Oh yeah. Bedtime. 

“Master, I would love to hear all about what happened tonight but it is late. You need your rest. I can help you set up for recharging if you want.”

“I don’t wanna go to bed.” 

Genji stood up and crossed his arms. Zenyatta copied his pose on the bed. Genji rolled his eyes and he felt Zenyatta do the same.

“Zenyatta. We will not argue about this.” 

“I-I’m..I’m the pupil so you do what I say. Understand?!” Zenyatta pointed accusingly at the ninja. He hummed, feeling smug that he just bested Genji with facts. 

Genji was doing his best not to break out in hysterical laughter in front of the omnic. “It’s Master, Zenyatta. I am am your student.” He watched with a big grin on his face as Zenyatta slowly lowered his arm and thought about the newfound information. 

“AH OF COURSE!” And once more he collapsed into laughter. Genji couldn’t help himself but join in as well. 

“Okay _Master_. I take that as a sign that you really need to recharge.” Genji walked to the foot of the bed where Zenyatta’s charging cables were plugged in. He heard a scoff and turned back towards his teacher.

Zenyatta was now sitting up. His knees where pulled up towards him, his chin resting on his kneecaps. He was subtlety rocking side to side, watching the cyborg. 

“I really, really don’t want to sleep right now.” 

Genji stared back at the omnic. He raised a uneven brow up, curious about Zenyatta’s intentions.

“You have to. Whatever you are thinking of can wait till tomorrow.” Genji picked up the cables and looked back at Zenyatta. 

Genji watched as his mentor slowly lean back on his elbows, never breaking eye contact.“Well, why not fuck me tonight and tomorrow my pupil?” 

Genji thought his eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets. His shoulder vents released a powerful _pssshhh_  of air as the charging cables dropped from his hand. He stared back at his master, who just oh-so nonchalantly asked him to….. _oh god_..

There was no doubt in Genji’s mind that his face was clearly a bright green at this point. Zenyatta was not an intimate person before the two became a couple. In fact, the monk acted as if he had no idea of what two people in love did with each other. Genji secertly loved the inexperience his enlightened teacher possessed. Genji never missed an opportunity to shower his dear master with love and watched Zenyatta's reactions with hilarity and endearment. Even the smallest gestures of affection were enough to turn the omnic into a shy, blushing mess. When they indulged in their first time together, Genji had a panic attack over his unseasoned lover, who orgasmed so hard that he almost short circuited. 

Even now, Genji is the one who has to coax his young partner into delving into private moments. With the few times they've engaged in it, the omnic had tried not to be vulgar with his speech and actions. Hearing Zenyatta say fuck so calmly and confidently threw Genji for a loop. It was out of character for the monk. It didn’t sound natural. 

It was hot as hell. And Genji immediately got a massive hard on from it. 

“A-AHEM!” Genji tried to keep his composure together. This extreme change in his teacher's demeanor was a wild fantasy come true and as much as Genji wanted to indulge in his master complies, Zenyatta was impaired. It would be disgraceful to take advantage of his drunken mentor. Genji is a man of honor. 

“Zenyatta you are only saying that because you are intoxicated.” Genji so desperately wanted to help his master go to bed, but his body did not move. He watched as Zenyatta lay all the way down and twisted on mattress, becoming restless. 

“Hmmm. Genji come over here.” His robotic voice was slurred and sultry. He lifted a hand under his sweater, feeling for the sensitive wires and sensors that coated his chest plate. He moaned when his fingers brushed over them. Zenyatta continued to play with sensors, all the while keeping eye contact with Genji, who did not pry his gaze away. 

Zenyatta then grazed his other hand over his crotch, the tight fabric of the pants outlining the artificial genitalia that was fasten down there. He spread his legs out wide in front of Genji. His pupil had a perfect view of the suddenly wet cunt that was clearly visible through the pants. Zenyatta brought his hand down into his pants and let out a shameless whine, loud and wanting as he rubbed the sensitive folds of his pussy. 

Genji stared down at the sight with darken eyes, frozen. Zenyatta brushed over his clit with his thumb and gasped loudly. The monk felt how wet he was and took no time to enter himself. The cyborg watched the omnic push two fingers inside himself and Zenyatta cried out. He took a few seconds to adjust to the protrusions, heaving and looked back at his student as he started to fuck himself. Zenyatta chanted Genji’s name, his hand jerking off in a sporadic beat. The previously quiet room was filled with the omnic's moans and the sick sounds of his metal fingers slapping against the soft opening of his pussy. He choked out when he touched his g-spot. He plunged his fingers deeper reaching for it, his fingers soaked and made wet sounds and pops with every stroke . The stimulation and Genji’s undivided attention was too much for the omnic. Zenyatta moved his hand sloppily and rapidly and then stopped, his fingers deep inside him as he bucked into the air. He lifted his back off the mattress, his knees shaking as he brought himself to climax. 

“Hhh..aaa..aa haahh Genji! I! Aaaah~!” Zenyatta couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt an overwhelming feeling of pleasure washed over him. He threw his head back and silently orgasmed. 

The ninja gave another hard look at his master, and then blinked several times. Genji could not believe what he just witnessed, his body and face hot with desire. 

There was nothing that Genji wanted more than to pounce on his susceptible mentor and fuck him until his vocal chords gave out. His cock felt as if it was going to break through its port, but the cyborg held it in. He had priorities at the moment and besides, he wasn’t going to complain at the temporary discomfort. The performance that played before him was enough to provide months worth of jack off material. Right now he was going to clean his master, plug him up, and then Genji could relieve himself. 

Genji heard the soft whir of cooling fans and the shallow breaths of Zenyatta coming down from his climax. The monk let out a deep sigh and removed his hand from his pants, his fingers glistening from his cum. Genji felt himself heat up more, but figured that _now_ is a perfect time to put his master to bed. 

The cyborg slowly made his way to the side of the bed. He sat down on the mattress and looked down at the ominic. He was unsure if the orgasm had knocked his master out. 

“Master?", Genji asked nervously. He reached out and caressed the ominic’s face. Zenyatta was warm, most likely from overheating. “Are you asleep?” No response. Genji started to get the charging cables when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and pull him down back on to the bed. 

“There you are Genji! I was waiting for you!” 

“MASTER!?” Genji scrambled to get off of the smaller ominic, but Zenyatta would not let go. Zenyatta laughed as his student tried to leave the bed but even with his impairment (and the orgasm), he still had strength in him to keep Genji grounded. Laughing as the two tussled on top of the his bed, Zenyatta had the upper hand and managed to get on top of his pupil. He looked down at the ninja he was sitting on and giggled again. 

Genji was not amused at his lover’s antics. 

“Zenyatta.” 

“Genji.” Another snicker. 

“Zenyatta please it is..three in the morning! You need your rest.” 

“I need~ your dick.” Another _psshh_ of air was heard in the room. 

Genji’s throbbing member was now painfully tight in its port. If Zenyatta continued to act like this..Genji didn’t want to think what he would do. It didn’t help that Zenyatta was currently sitting on top of his crotch, moving ever so slightly to start some subtle friction. An unwanted low moan escaped the back of Genji’s throat. Zenyatta took that as a sign to grind slowly and painfully on top of him. Genji placed his hands on the omnic’s hips, succumbing to the pleasure he was so desperately trying to avoid. Another leisurely grind earned Zenyatta another moan, and the monk felt accomplished. 

Zenyatta laid his hands on Genji’s abdomen and slid them up until he cupped his pupil’s face. Genji leaned forward to the sweet touch as his hands uncaringly roamed towards the omnic’s backside. Zenyatta let out a surprised gasp and Genji smirked. The monk pulled back and glared at his student. Genji raised an eyebrow and Zenyatta and gave the ninja a playful smack on the forehead. Genji let out a deep laugh and Zenyatta chuckled along side him.  When the laughter died down and was replaced with a pleasant silence, the omnic bent down until his metal forehead pressed against the top of Genji’s head plate and his arms wrapped around Genji’s neck. 

Genji picked his head up and glossed his lips over the ominic’s mouth. Zenyatta moaned at the slight touch and pressed his face against Genji’s. The cyborg returned the kiss and Zenyatta opened his hatch to deepen it. There isn’t much functionality for omnic mouths, and trying to make out with one is especially hard. But Genji had learned how navigate the vastly different orifice.

The ninja snuck his tongue in the opening Zenyatta provided, awarded with a surprised gasp from the younger lover. Genji’s tongue explored the mechanisms that were in reach, rummaging over them and tasting the oil that still lingered. Genji broke the deep kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two mouths. Zenyatta was panting, his cooling vans started again within him. 

“Gen-“ Zenyatta was cut off when his student began an assault on his mouth. Genji pressed kiss after kiss to his master face, running his hands over the omnic’s ass and up his back. Genji had memorized where most of Zenyatta’s most sensitive wiring was placed and rubbed in the notch where his hip joints met his back. Zenyatta was a blubbering mess. He lusted after his pupil's touch the moment he came back into their room, and now he was overwhelmed. He clutched at Genji’s shoulders and the ninja rolled them so that they were laying side by side. 

“H-mmm! AAhh! W-Wait! Hhmm aaahh~ w-wait Genji!” 

Genji stopped his barrage of kisses and looked at his master. He could feel heat radiating from the omnic, his cooling fans doing nothing. Genji closed in on his neck and suckled on the various delicate wires and knobs. Zenyatta let out a high whine and Genji smirked against his neck. 

“I thought you wanted this Zenyatta.” Another nip at some wiring. His arm wrapped tight around the monk's waist, both hands groping his backside. 

“Ahh I do~!” Zenyatta whimpered at the aggressive attention he was receiving. “I want- I wantaaAAAH?!”

Zenyatta’s concentration to find the right words to say made him fail to notice a creeping hand make its way towards his groin. Genji watched his master’s face as he fondled the wet, thick cunt. He took his fingers and spread the lips apart through the pants. Genji pressed his fingers near his mentor’s opening, rubbing the sensitive flesh in slow, circular motions. Zenyatta was gasping every other breath. The omnic bucked into Genji’s hand, wanting the ninja to enter him. Genji pulled Zenyatta close, their hot robotic bodies pressed against each other. Genji continued to tenderly finger the omnic's pussy. 

“You are my light Zenyatta. I know that you would tell me if anything I did upset you. But-“ He stopped touching his lover and burrowed his brow in concern. “In the back in my mind, I feel that you..I am taking advantage of you."

Zenyatta pressed his face to Genji’s and the ninja felt a small shock on his lips. “Genji. If I was incapable of making my own decisions I know that you would not exploit me. I trust you with myself my dearest pupil. I love that about you. You are so, honest. So considerate.” The monk nudged close to Genji’s face, feeling his student’s hot breath hit him.

“But right now Genji, I know what my mind and body want. And I think.” The omnic reached over and grabbed his pupil’s ass. “I’ve made it clear of what it is."

Genji grinned and pushed his master back down on the mattress, settling the monk’s legs on either side of him. The ninja heard Zenyatta’s breathing quicken, eager for what his pupil has in store for him. So cute. Genji ran his hands up Zenyatta’s thighs, up under his sweater, and back down again, this time bringing the pants down as well. Zenyatta’s fans whirled loudly as his messy opening was freed by the clothing. The omnic watched Genji stared hungrily at the gleaming cunt, rushing to take the pants completely off the omnic. 

“Master.” Genji said shakily. He rested a hand on the omnic’s inner thigh, and brought the other to his cunt. Zenyatta choked at the direct touch. Genji stared hard at his lover as he used his thumb to slide from the entrance to Zenyatta’s clit. He rubbed the clit in slow motions, the monk lifted his back once again but this time Genji pushed him back down. He held the omnic’s waist firmly as he pulled back from the clit and inserted two fingers effortlessly inside. 

“So easy Master. You’re so wet. You’re, _dripping_ on me.” Zenyatta’s artificial genitalia did self lubricate, but the previous orgasm and now Genji’s touch practically had the monk gushing. Juices coated Genji’s fingers as he scissored his teacher’s insides. He pumped his arm increasing his speed, finger-fucking his partner. 

“Guh! Gi-Genji~! Please!” His voice box crackled as he strained out words. Zenyatta reached out for his student, but then felt a third finger enter inside him and both arms fell back on the mattress. He gripped the sheets as Genji’s hand continued it’s relentless assail. He cried out with a finger was deep enough to brush against his g-spot. 

“Hmm? Are you not satisfied my Master?” Genji cooed. 

Zenyatta tried to answer but Genji instead received a high pitched moan. The older man smiled sweetly and bent down to place a kiss on the clit. Zenyatta gasped loudly and began to cry out loud when Genji started to suckle and move his fingers again. 

“Geenji~ please oh my god please! Aaah~ I want you.” 

“You already do.”

“Nn.No that is..aah aaa god DAMNit Genji that’s not what I mean!”

Genji picked his head from Zenyatta’s crotch. He sat back up, intrigued and entertained by the sudden harshness of his wanton master. He retracted his fingers and felt the omnic shudder at the loss of contact. He studied his master before him. The monk had draped an arm over his face, Genji could barely see the bottom of his eye slits. Zenyatta had a death grip on the neckline on his sweater, stretching the loose fabric even more. Genji traced up and down the omnic’s trembling legs, Zenyatta trembled hard the closer he roamed to the swollen pussy. 

“It is too late to act bashful now Zenyatta. You were so straightforward earlier, touching yourself in front of me. You came and yet you still want more? How greedy. How shameless. How  _vulgar_.” Genji grabbed the omnic’s thighs and pulled the smaller body roughly towards him. Zenyatta groaned as his hips were lifted up and his cunt pressed against his students groin. 

“Go on master. Tell me what you want.” Genji whispered, soft but full of dominance. “ _Tell me_.” 

“Genji, hh please just _fuck me_. I want you in me please Genji I.. I want your cock Genji _I need it_. "

A soft click and Genji’s port opened, his thick, swollen cock sprung from up its tight compartment. Genji hissed at the long awaited release. The elder took his dick and rubbed it in between the folds of his master’s pussy, coating it with the fluids that seeped from it. Genji wanted to proceed slowly, to make love to his precious, beloved partner tenderly. But his patience was thin. And he wanted the monk now. 

Zenyatta didn’t have any time to ogle his student’s member when it suddenly pushed inside him without any warning. The Shambali cried out loud. Genji’s cock filled him up fast. All the loosing up he had barely helped as he felt his student stretch him out. He grasped at his bed and at the hands that held him in place. Zenyatta felt that he was going to black out, his voice box struggling to create words. 

The ninja hummed in content and tried to bury his dick deep inside his master as far as he could. He craved the wet warmth that he was so familiar with but constantly lusted for. Genji let out a satisfied sigh, Zenyatta felt snug and comfortable around him. He backed out and slowly entered again, fucking his lover as gently as he could. The leisurely pace was torture for Genji, but Zenyatta’s ragged gasps and moans told the cyborg that he was at a good speed. 

Zenyatta was trying to time his breathing with the pace of Genji’s thrusts. The monk could feel his student brush his most sensitive spot every other thrust and Zenyatta could feel himself draw close to his second orgasm. A low, staticky moan escaped his voice box when Genji again hit his g-spot. Zenyatta wrapped his legs around the ninja and pulled him closer, both of them calling out together at the contact. 

Zenyatta reached out and planted his hands on his student’s neck. “Genji.. I want you to move.. faster.. Please.” 

“Master, I am not so sure-haah!” Zenyatta clenched his legs again and Genji’s dick plunged deep into the omnic. 

“Did we not haaa. Discuss about knowing what I want?” Zenyatta looked up to the the cyborg and Genji saw him smirk in between deep breaths. 

Genji grinned back widely. He hoisted the omnic’s legs over his shoulders and started to pound into the smaller body vigorously. Genji threw his head back, gritting his teeth as he let out the pent up tension he had throughout the night. Though he already was already riled up, Zenyatta’s loud cries of passion added to fire that kept Genji moving. The sick, slick sounds of artificial flesh entering artificial flesh mixed in with the mattress rattling beneath the two lovers.

The ninja lifted the monk’s back off the bed, never missing a beat in his thrusts. Zenyatta was limp in his arms, his legs dangled lifeless as his pupil ravaged his abused pussy. Genji’s grip on the monk’s hips was strong enough to leave dents, though neither noticed. Genji could feel that he close to climax and bent down to the omnic’s face with sloppy kisses. Zenyatta wrapped his arms around his lover, returning the kisses with shocks to Genji’s lips. 

_“愛してるよ_.” Genji panted, his eyes locked on Zenyatta. 

“ _म तपाइलाइ माया गर्छु।_ ” Zenyatta clawed at Genji’s back and his student rammed into him deep and hard and the monk’s vision went white. Zenyatta clenched around his student and Genji groaned at the sudden tightness. Genji buried his head in the omnic’s neck as he came, filling up his dearest master. His head was on cloud nine and he thought if this is what experiencing Transcendence is like. 

A moment passed after their synchronized orgasms and neither body moved. They laid still connected to each other, exhausted. Genji planted gentle kisses to Zenyatta’s neck then slowly backed out out of the monk. His cock exited the cunt with a soft plop, coated with both of their cum. Genji sat up to look at his lover and drew his eyes downward. His cum was slowly spilling out of the monk, pooling in between Zenyatta’s thighs. The ninja sucked in his breath and his shoulder vents let out an elongated release of air. Another breathtaking sight. He considered licking his master clean, but the cyborg looked back at his partner’s face and...The omnic was not moving. 

Concerned, Genji went back and softly shook the monk. “Zenyatta?” Genji felt extreme guilt go over his body. He knew he went too far. He should’ve listened to his gut and not indulge in-

Genji’s negative thoughts ended when he heard the hard whirl of engines running and a low sound come from the omnic. The cyborg sighed in relief, his master was still functioning. He looked over fondly at his finally sleeping master, then saw how messy and disheveled his was. Genji looked at his dick and knew he can’t go to sleep like this as well. Genji was about to get off the mattress, get a towel to clean the two of them up, plug up his master and then. Genji stopped his train of thought and a dark realization hit him. Genji shut his eyes and grimaced. He didn’t want to accept it, he knew it will make him upset if he found out. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the digital clock and. 

_Oh fucking shit its almost SIX in the morning._  

Genji brought his head down in defeat. There’s no point of trying to sleep now. 

'A price I have to pay I suppose.’ Genji stood up and stretched his legs out. He reluctantly closed up his port, ready to quickly head to a nearby washroom and grab a much needed towel. He headed for the door, then paused, quickly reminiscing the affair that just took place. The cyborg smiled. 

“But one that I would pay over, and over again.”

 

*** 

 

Genji stared at the ceiling. He glanced back at the clock; 

_ 6:45 A.M.  _

The cyborg figured that a couple of his teammates should be up by now. There was no mission today, but being an early bird was a habit to some. He turned his head and looked at the sleeping omnic he was cuddling. He pressed his forehead to his lover’s, feeling the subtle warmth that still imitated throughout the monk’s body. Genji then carefully moved himself away from Zenyatta, not wanting to wake the monk up or unplug his cables. 

Genji successfully maneuvered out under the sleeping omnic and prepared to face his teammates. He walked over to his side of their shared room and rummaged through his meager belongings. He threw on a gray tracksuit given to him the day he returned to Overwatch (a small gesture to give him a sense of humanity) and his clicked his visor back into place. He exited his room quietly, though he was certain nothing would wake his master up today. 

Genji walked into the dining area and gave a warm greetings to those who were already there. Lena, Lucio, and Fareeha were sitting together and the excited Brit beckoned the ninja over.

“G’morning luv! So..” She grinned, her head in her hands, elbows sliding out on the table. "I’ve heard through the grape vine that a couple of our buddies were being a tad bit, _rowdy_ last night.” 

“Oh rowdy doesn’t even come close to describe how they were.” Lucio crossed his arms. “We’re gonna have to have a team meeting or something cause I can’t be in that room if that’s going to be a thing now.”

“I can assure you that Zenyatta will not be partaking in that sort of behavior anytime soon.” Genji chimed in. 

“Oh-ho! He got himself a lil’ hangover? Oh that’s cute! Never thought an omnic could get drunk to tell you the truth!” Lena exclaimed. 

“Well I guess we won’t be seeing Angela or Zenyatta today.” Fareeha added, sipping her coffee. She turned to the cyborg standing next to her. “Angela would not leave me alone last night. She was extremely persistent, there were times I thought she was going to reach for her pistol.” A choked laugh came out of Lena and Genji tensed up, knowing where the conversation was heading. 

“So, Genji. Just out of curiosity. Did Zenyatta perhaps, act in a similar manner as my Angela?” 

They all stared at the cyborg, anxious to hear how uncharacteristic the usually composed and sensible monk behaved last night.

……”no.” 

“Why are you lying!?” Lucio slammed his hands on the table, demanding details as the two ladies broke out into laughter. 

Flustered, Genji bid them a quick goodbye and sped walked out of the dining area empty handed. Despite feeling slightly fatigued from the lack of sleep and now not grabbing breakfast, he headed for the main training area. A long, quiet meditation session was needed and Genji knew the section would be empty. He had to clear his mind if he wanted to survive the rest of the day. 

Genji pondered that when his master awoke he would be confronted about the night before. He knew his master well, Zenyatta would deny any accusations, but then in private confide in his pupil, promising to never consume any alcoholic beverage again. Genji felt the slightest bit of disappointment, certain that he won't have any wild nights for a long while. 

But the cyborg has his vivid memories and the omnic that he truly loved all the same. When Zenyatta awakes, Genji would be by his side with the same fondness he has for him always. 

 

 

_Though Genji wouldn't **really** mind if his master did have a drink every once in a while. _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, WOW! Thank you for reading my fic all the way through!
> 
> I appreciate any feedback or comments if you have any (also feel free to talk to me about Overwatch if you want)!


End file.
